1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to light weight deployment systems for exoatmospheric payloads and more particularly to a debris-less deployment system which utilizes flexible spring members for providing payload alignment relative to a launch tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a multitude of ejection systems described in the prior art which are applicable for ground based deployment of missiles, rockets and other payloads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,745, issued to H. C. Mayo et al., entitled "Releasable Retainer for Ejection Tube", discloses a spring assisted, mechanical detent which permits one-way rocket/launch tube assembly and, subsequently, resists axial motion of a rocket. However, no provision is made to resist rocket rotation while in the launch tube and no provisions are indicated with regard to pre-launch rocket alignment in terms of centering and parallelism to the launch tube. Furthermore, no provisions are made to control rocket tip-off (tumbling) as a result of the ejection/launch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,087, issued to B. H. Campbell et al., entitled "Rocket Detent and Release Mechanism", discloses 3-point retention of a rocket to a launch tube by means of spring clip detents and fracturable features for rocket ejection/launch. However, as in the Mayo et al. patent, no provisions are defined for controlling rocket tip-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,170, issued to D. W. King, entitled "Locking Assembly for a Rocket and Launch Tube", discloses a 2-point retention system for a rocket using leaf spring loaded mechanical detent for axial constraint of a rocket, which subsequently releases due to rocket firing. Again, the rocket tip-off is not controlled during ejection/launch.
U.S. Statutory Invention Registration No. H405 to J. H. Covey, entitled "Rocket/Launcher Interface" discloses the use of tapered pair, circumferential, gap compensating, adapter sabots between a rocket and its launch tube. The sabots compensate for launch tube irregularities during launch and provide tip-off control. There are no provisions for pre-launch structural constraint of the rocket, axially or rotationally, by the sabots. Furthermore, the sabot concept described in this registration requires a cylindrical exterior for the rocket and a cylindrical interior for the launch tube. Lastly, the sabots become debris after the rocket launch event.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,640, issued to J. J. Nash, entitled "Rocket Launcher", discloses a launcher for rockets with folding rear fins. It describes a 2-point detent method. No provisions for rocket tip-off control are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,972, issued to W. E. Simon, entitled "Lateral Support System for Canister-Launched Missile", discloses a fully circumferential, elastomeric, missile/launch tube gap filler for tip-off control. However, there are no missile pre-launch structural provisions for constraining the missile, axially or rotationally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,327, issued to M. S. Huber, entitled "Hybrid Unitized Shock and Vibration Mitigation System", discloses a fully circumferential, elastomeric, rocket-launch tube gap filler for tip-off control and vibration/shock insulation for a rocket. There are no rocket pre-launch structural mounting provisions indicated for rocket axial and rotational constraint. Additionally, the system disclosed creates debris after rocket ejection/launch.
Generally, the aforementioned ejection systems are not amenable for space applications where generation of debris is to be avoided, non-cylindrical payloads are commonplace, and environmental conditions are severe. Current exoatmospheric applications, such as space shuttle payload deployment systems, overcome many of the previously mentioned deficiencies. These systems are qualified for limited exposure to a space environment and generally include payload spin-up table mechanism and spring actuated ejection devices. Payload spin-up creates an axis which establishes the payload trajectory relative to the thrust centroid of a rocket motor attached to the payload. However, these payload spin-up and spring actuated ejection devices are complex, heavy, bulky, and are designed for large payloads which could not be contained in a launch tube as might be required for payloads subject to long term storage in a spacecraft in space prior to payload deployment.